


Surprise!

by matchaneruu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engaged, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Older Characters, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaneruu/pseuds/matchaneruu
Summary: Only engaged to Oikawa Tooru for a few months, (L/n) (Y/n) is anxious now that she's a few weeks pregnant with his child.Unplanned and Unexpected, (Y/n) has to spill the beans to Tooru and hopes for a good reaction.





	Surprise!

If there was one thing (Y/n) wasn't ready for, it was the possibility of getting pregnant.

She missed her period which was always on time, been vomiting quite often, and been having some really painful headaches.

(Y/n) knew how to take care of children through taking care of some of her older brother's children, she was fond of children so why was she so worried about it?

Looking over some picture frames, she saw herself with her brunet fiancee and felt anxiety churning in her stomach. They were only engaged, not married! She doubt even his or her parents would be happy about this news.

She quickly sat down on their couch, pulling out her phone, hoping for some pieces of advice from a friend.

Hastily typing her friend's phone number, hands shaking before finally placing it near ear and listening to the repeated rings.

'click'

"(Y/n)?"

"Hajime..." the blonde whimpered, tears attempting to spill out her eyes.

"O-oi! Did something happen? Did Trashkawa hurt you?!" the boy whose name's Iwaizumi Hajime asked, urgency lacing his tone.

(Y/n) vigorously shook her head before replying, "No, he didn't. I-I need your help Hajime. I'm so scared right now."

"Alright, I'll come there. Don't go anywhere." the former ace stated before hanging up.

(Y/n) let her hand drop to her lap as she stared at her phone.

'Did I do the right thing?'

The woman left the couch and went to her and Oikawa's room, sluggishly moving to get the plastic she bought a couple of hours ago.

Opening the plastic, revealed a handful of pregnancy tests of different brand. She wanted to be sure, she wouldn't want a false alarm. More importantly, she's scared of the thought Oikawa leaving her right after this.

(Y/n) sighed in exasperation her hands gripping the plastic close to her as let her body slide down the wall, her bottom hitting the floor.

\------

'Ding-dong'

The (h/c) girl immediately rushed to the door and looked at the peekhole revealing her dark-haired friend.

Opening it slowly and wide enough for her friend to get in, Iwaizumi looked so concerned, his eyebrows furrowed together and sweat drops cascade from his forehead to the floor.

The girl--- no the woman since she no longer a maiden, ushered her friend to their couch and sat beside him. Her pulse quickening every second that has passed.

"What's the problem (Y/n)?" Iwaizumi decided to break the ice.

(Y/n) stared at Iwaizumi, eyes filled with uncertainty. "I've been missing my period, been vomiting for some time now, and been getting severe headaches every morning-- I think I'm pregnant Hajime."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened in suprise though immediately replaced with anger, "What the hell! That trash ass, I told him to be careful!" He looked at (Y/n), immediately feeling shame for his friend getting her pregnant before marriage. "I'm sorry (Y/n). I should have talked him more about this."

(Y/n) shook her head before placing her hand over Iwaizumi's hand, "I'm not really sure about it yet Hajime though I'm gonna try all of the pregnancy kits I brought"

Iwaizumi only nodded his head while (Y/n) excused herself, taking the plastic bag with her and went to the bathroom.

\------  
Following all the instructions, (Y/n) made sure that she made no mistake and silently stared at all of the pregnancy sticks all lined up on a small table inside their bathroom.

She waited for a couple of minutes before finally looking back at all of the sticks only to see all of them with two red lines each.

She is pregnant.  
\------  
(Y/n) went out of the bathroom, tears cascading on her cheeks while gripping every single pregnancy stick she used.

"How did it go (Y/n)? What's the result?" Iwaizumi asked as he awkwardly hugged and patted her back as sign of comfort.

(Y/n) shoved all the positive signed sticks to Iwaizumi, "It's all positive Hajime, I really am pregnant" She said as she wept in pain.

Iwaizumi looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking really hard in ways to make her feel better, "Hey, it's fine. The both of you are nearly getting married, it's not that bad"

"What about our parents Hajime? Will they disown me? I promised I'd get married before getting pregnant but no! This had to happen." she wailed, more tears running.

"Shh, your mother won't. Surely she'd try to understand you." He rubbed her back.

"What about Tooru? Will he leave me? This was never part of our plan. I'm scared Hajime."

"Oikawa may be trash but that garbage loves you so much. He'd never leave you just like that besides, he's going to be a great father and you're gonna be a great mother without any doubt. If he hated you, he wouldn't have wasted so much time just to court you. Believe me, (Y/n). I've known that trash for so long" Iwaizumi responded, a sincere smile on his lips.

(Y/n) smiled at Iwaizumi but only to fail as she bursted into tears and pounced unto him, "Uwaah! Thank you Hajime, you're the best!"

He stiffened at the contact but hugged her back nevertheless, "You know I'm always there for you and Oikawa."

\------  
Evening came and (Y/n) was trying to relieve her stress by cooking her favourite meal.

(Y/n) honestly couldn't handle the anxiety she was feeling right now that she could just bury herself alive.

She thought her soul would leave her body once she heard the doorbell ring and when door open.

"I'm finally home (Y/n)-chan!" Oikawa Tooru's voice rang through the entire apartment which even made (Y/n) cringe. "I-I am at t-the ki-kitchen!" She stuttered.

'How could some guy possibly sound louder than a girl?' She often wondered.  
But hearing his voice made her snap back to reality and felt her heart pounding so hard that the whole world might hear if it continues. She was still scared even though Iwaizumi consoled her.

She felt his heavy footsteps going near. Not long enough she felt his long arms wrap around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"How was your day?" (Y/n) asked, trying hard not to stutter.

"It was tiring. Work was difficult and boss was a little too irritating but I know (Y/n)-chan loves me and that's enough reason for me to keep trying to pursue my dreams!" He stated proudly.

"Hm, that's good to hear Tooru."

Silence enveloped the atmosphere as the temperature grew colder. She then felt more nippy when a pair of lips trailed her collarbone to her neck.

(Y/n) shivered at the sensation and immediately jerked away from him, scared that something will happen again. Her sudden action made Oikawa furrow his eyebrows in worry.

"I'm cooking Tooru. Leave me be for awhile." (Y/n) demanded as she turned her heel away from him and tried to finish their meal without feeling distracted.

The (h/c) girl decided to tell it to him right after they ate their dinner, to ease the tension between them.

She then felt Oikawa pout but decided to leave, not wanting to fight back and make things worse which usually happens.

Oikawa slumped on their couch, thinking why does his (Y/n)-chan seem distant around him.

'Must be that time of the month.' He thought with a scrunched look on his face.  
\------  
Dinner was finished in a flash which made (Y/n) more worried than the greatest anxiety she could even feel.

When Oikawa made the move to leave, (Y/n) instantly stopped him, asking him to wait for a minute.

(Y/n) briskly walked to the table and grabbed her bag filled with pregnancy tests and gave it to him.

Oikawa watched the bag in confusion and looked at his soon to be wife, "What is this for (Y/n)-chan? I believe my birthday is still months away?"

(Y/n) bit her lip before saying, "Just look through it."

Oikawa rose an eyebrow and opened the bag, picking up a hard but thin object within it. He looked at the object and saw it was a pregnancy stick with two red lines. It was clearly positive. His fiancee is pregnant.

"(Y-Y/n)-chan? What in the world---"

She cut him off, "I'm pregnant Tooru. I know I should have told you earlier but I was too scared to tell you. I'm afraid that you wouldn't hold the responsibility and leave me alone because I thought wouldn't like to have children yet and---"

There her little speech was cut off when she felt her lips met his. The kiss was short but it held so many emotions.

"I would never leave you or our dear baby. I love you (Y/n)-chan." She looked up to see Oikawa's eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm so happy (Y/n)-chan! We're finally parents!" Oikawa laughed whilst crying.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted (Y/n) up, spinning her around.

(Y/n) cried, reciprocating the action he did. She grabbed unto his jersey and sobbed. He rubbed her tears away while kissing her forehead. "You don't know how much you made me happy, (Y/n)-chan."

(Y/n) softly smiled at Oikawa and beamed, "I could say the same thing to you too!"

Oikawa instantly dropped to his knees and gently pressed his ear to (Y/n)'s belly, trying to find a way to know the baby's there.

"Will baby be able to hear what I'm saying?"

(Y/n) reached out for Oikawa's soft and messy brown locks and delicately ruffled them while chuckling, "Nope not yet and you can't hear the baby's heartbeat yet, Tooru. Baby's a few weeks old. Barely developed yet."

Oikawa ran his fingers on (Y/n)'s belly and rubbed it fondly, "I'll still talk to our baby anyway." He proudly stated before turning to face the (h/c) girl's belly, "Hey little one," Oikawa stared, tears still running through his cheeks, "Mommy and Daddy's really excited to see you. We're gonna spoil you with so much love and care. Daddy's going to make sure that you're gonna be the most loved baby of all time, no doubt. Mommy and Daddy will always love and take care of you okay?"

(Y/n) held back her tears as she watched her dear fiancee converse with their barely developed baby. It was the sweetest moment she's even seen in her entire life and she was gonna treasure it.

Oikawa looked up to her and smiled widely, "I love you so much (Y/n)-chan and our little angel."

"I love the both of you too."

\-----  
Both of their parents were quite disappointed about the event but they instantly felt excited about having a grandchild. Oikawa's sister was really happy for Tooru and began teaching him what to do during some problems (Y/n) might feel during her pregnancy. Takeru was also excited about his baby cousin. They also decided to move their wedding months after (Y/n)'s deadline.

"We can do this Tooru." (Y/n) smiled, squeezing his hand tightly.

Oikawa smiled back, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "As long as we're together, we can face any obstacle (Y/n)-chan!"

Rubbing her belly gently, Oikawa simply kissed it.

The moment they gazed each other's eyes they knew they were both ready to face parenthood.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a draft that was sitting in my notes for so long, I finally had the motivation to finish and post. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
